HTF : Cosplay Yuk!
by StrawberryLavenderCake
Summary: Bagaimana jadi jika karakter HTF ngecosplay? Chapter 1! : Blaz BOLOT XD


**Fandom : Happy Tree Friend's**

**Judul : Iseng-iseng cosplay XD!**

**Characther's : All (Humanized! or Normal!) Silahkan bayangkan sendiri mau otang, mau binatang kek yang penting JADI!**

**Sumary : Bagaimana jika para Chara HTF, di paksa Cosplay oleh Alter Egonya Author (ShyJoker) yang bernama StrawberryLavenderCake?**

**Warning : Abal, Murahan(?), Miskinan(?), Garing, Krispik(?), Ngesok(?) De el el.**

**Chapter 1 : BLAZ BOLOT XD**

**SLC di mutilasi oleh semua Chara HTF dan Blazblue**

* * *

SLC itu singkatan, dari Strawberry Lavender Cake. Dan bayangkan aja rupa aku seperti potongan cake strawberry campur lavender punya muka unyu (:3) tangan, kaki mirip stickman, terus berjalan. Kalo human versionnya? Nanti lagi di pikirin.

* * *

SLC :"HOREEEEE, H(appy) T(ree) F(riend) HUMAN! XD"

All Chara : (Lempar patung dan bus)

SLC :"Kyaaaa! Jahat! Padahal aku belum ngapa-ngapain~!" (nangis bombay)

Giggles :"Loh, bukannya cara penyambutan yang baik dan benar itu harus seperti itu?"

SLC :"Eh, benarkah? Baru tahu." (ngusap mata pake baju)

Hening.

Flippy :"Sebenarnya ada yang sadar nggak ya, kalau dia itu beneran percaya?"

SLC :"Jadi aku dikerjai?!" (QAQ)

Flippy :"Baru sadar?" (sweatdropped)

SLC :"Yah, aku itukan Alter Ego Shyjoker dan baru beberapa waktu lalu baru dibuat!" (marah campur protes) "_Jengkelin banget sih, ngerjai sih boleh tapikan jangan pakai barang-barang yang membahaya nyawa seperti itu!_" (batin kesal, warning Author pemarah)

ShyJoker : (numpang lewat) "Oi, jangan bikin dia marah loh~" (-W-) "Ntar, dia bisa bikin imiginasinya blood/gore sebagai pelampiasan loh"

All Chara :"Eh..?"

Hening.

SLC :"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! STREEEEESSSSS! BETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (DX)

All Chara :"KAN YANG BUATKAN KAMU!"

SLC :"Maap." (TTATT) "Okeh karena judulnya ngecosplay, jadi kita cosplay!" (XD)

*Krik* *krik* *krik*

SLC :"Kasih reaksi kenapa?!" (nangis bombay)

All Chara : (tepuk tangan sekali)

SLC :"Mendinglah.." (bersyukur)

* * *

SLC pergi ke tempat lain, semua bingung atau.. reaksi pada beda-beda.

Trio cewek alias Giggles, Petunia dan Lammy lagi klepek-klepek akan bajunya yang disiapkan oleh Author.

Flaky, dan cowok-cowok (min Lumpy orangnya lagi tidur) lagi bergidik takut akan di cross-dress atau bajunya itu aneh-aneh. #Lah, Flaky lu kan cowok?

Splendont numpang lewat #PLAK, ralat dia diculik ShyJoker (buat membantu SLC karena kasian baru 'new' di fic ini) kalau sampai di pakain baju aneh-aneh di bunuh dijamin bakal.

* * *

Ok, bek cu de stori, SLC nyiapin karung dan tempat ganti, kerennya tempatnya banyuak! Lalu SLC balik badan sambil memplototin dengan mata yang nge'blink-blink dan api(?), "Splendid, pakai nih baju kalo kagak ku tulis telanjang mau kagak?!" perintah SLC sambil melempar karung yang berisi baju. Splendid langsung lemas karena takut oleh SLC bakalan di buat yaoian sama Flippy (lagi lumayan populer tuh di fic), dengan lunglai dia dan sorakan semangat dari cowok-cowok terutama Toothy di belakangnya, lalu ambil karungnya yang ada tanda RB entah apa artinya Splendid nggak punya firasat buruk malah pengen tahu. "Sebentar aku pengen liat lagi takut salah," Tiba-tiba SLC menyambar karung dari tangan Splendid, "Memang kenapa sih?!" Splendid langsung sewot, gara-gara dibuat deg-deg-degan kaya gini sih, weks, dia mulai strees kaya Flippy nih (-W-"), "Sorry, ya saiya ini mudah paranoid tahu!" balas SLC sewot juga. Akhirmya semuanya tahu bahwa ShyJoker berarti juga paranoid orangnya (Asli! Author kadang suka mudah paranoid!)

Setelah ngecek-ngecek langsung di kasih lagi ke Splendid, Splendid langsung ngibrit ke ruang ganti yang sudah di siapkan SLC. Takut SLC paranoidnya kambuh lagi. "Nah, setelah ini SPLENDONT! Cepet pakai atau kukirim ke para fans SplendontxSplendid!" ancam SLC sambil kasih karung yang bertuliskan JK. "GIMANA CARANYA?! ORANG AKU DI IKAT RANTAINYA YANG KHUSUS ORANG-ORANG SUPERHERO INI YANG KAMU BUAT GIMANA CARA BEGO?!" bentak Splendont kesal, oh lupa dia diikat rantai biar nggak buat masalah. "_Wah, berguna tuh buat ngikat Splendid dan kembarannya tuh!_" pikir Shifty licik.

"Oh sorry kelupaan," SLC nyengir bersalah sambil menghapus _'rantai yang mengikat Splendont'_, dan rantai khusus yang mengikat Splendont akhirnya menghilang layaknya Ibu Peri pulang pergi #SLAP! "Akhirnya lepas juga dari rantai jelek ini!" kesal Splendont sambil ambil karung lalu kasih ke SLC. "Kenapa?" tanya SLC bingung. "Katanya kamu paranoid jadi kukasih biar kamu ngecek dulu." ucap Splendont datar. "OK!"

Setelah ngecek lanjut ke Shifty dan Lifty yang pertama di cek, dikasih dua karung yang persatunya tulisannya H dan YK, "Kita yang mana nih?" tanya Shifty bingung, "Yah, kamu mau jadi Antagonisnya kagak, yang penting?". "Musuh besarnya cosplaynya Splendid yang mana?" Lifty bertanya sambil menatap tulisan dengan harap membuka arti kode dibalik tulisan itu. "Yang H doang." Shifty ambil karung H dan Lifty ambil karung YT. Flaky di kasih karung yang berisi S doang. Cub dikasih CC, Pop dikasih karung RC sekalian nemenin, membantu Cub dan ikutan karena dipaksa atau Cub bakalan dihapus kelahiranya (Reader's :"Buset! Gimana caranya tuh?" ndak tahu hanya kekuatan tangan penulis atau Author and God only knows #PLAK)

Disco Bear dikasih karung langsung protes, kenapa? "Woi, kalau kasih tuh yang benar dikit kenapa?!" bentaknya. "Mang napa?" tanya SLC malas. "Liat nih tulisannya!" Protesnya sambil memperlihatkan label yang bertuliskan 'Bangkai Ikan Piranha', "Weks, kok bisa ya?" tanya SLC kepada sendirinya kaget sendiri. "Ya, aku makanya aku protes!"

SLC kasih karung yang benar, BS "Nih jangan-jangan Bangkai Shinigami lagi." ucap Disco bear kesal. "Nggak memang begitu tulisannya," sahut SLC datar dengan muka membentuk seperti ini (-3-). Sekarang lanjut Giggles dikasih karung PtT. Petunia dikasih karung LF-L. Lammy karung N13. Flippy di kasih karung H. Toothy dapat karung AN, "_Mendadak merinding kenapa ya?_" batin Toothy bingung sambil merinding disko. Yang lainnya? #Reader :"Woi rajinan dikit kenapa?!"

* * *

Hasilnya :

Splendid langsung keluar layaknya orang habis ngeden (XD) #Dilaser. "HOI, KOK AKU MERAH SIH?!" Jyah, keluar-keluar langsung protes, lupa ngomong kita ngecosplay BlazBlue, "Kamukan jadi Ragna Protagonisnya," jelasku datar, pintu di dobrak seperti cara Splendid yang membuat pintu berstatus almahrum dan melanggar HAP (Hak Asasi Pintu). "KOK AKU BIRU SIH?!" bentak Splendont sambil keluar dan melaser SLC yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Soalnya dia Antagonis kamu jugakan?" ShyJoker lewat tanpa izin. Kali ini dari pintunya Flippy mendobrak pintunya. "LOE MAU BENTAK LAGI GUE KEPRET LOE!" bentak SLC yang kesabarannya sudah habis, sama pakai tombak (Kalau marahnya sudah kelewat batas ya, jadi begini deh hasilnya). Splendid, Splendont dan Flippt langsung kicep (XD). "A-aku bukannya mau protes a-atau apa. Tapi karakter ini memangnya pakai topeng kaya begini?" tanya Flippy takut-takut

"Oh, gitu nggak usah pakai dobrak pintu kenapa?"

"_Soalnya aku juga ingin protes karena kepanasan!_"

Flaky keluar dengan bajunya yang nge'wow'. Ntar dikasih tahu kok. Dan yang lainnya keluar malas dijelasinnya #Dibunuh.

* * *

Splendid menjadi Ragna the Bloodegde. #Cocokkan?

Splendont menjadi Jin Kisaragi. #Miripkan?

Flippy menjadi Hakumen. #Gila bukan?

Flaky menjadi Saya (namanya memang begitu bukan 'saya'nya 'aku'!) adiknya Jin dan Ragna. #no comment, COCOK!

Shifty jadi Hazama. #Mirip.

Lifty jadi Terumi Yuuki. *Mang miripkan?*

Cub (yang author buat jadi berumur 10 tahun ke depan) jadi Clover.

Pop jadi Relius, babe bejatnya Clover sama yang lagi ngecosplay. #PLAK! SLC"Emang bener kok!" Pop :"Maksudmu juga tertuju ke aku juga kan?" R*lius :"Nggak sopan kamu." SLC :"Emang FAKTA OM!" (Abaikan)

Disco sedan #PLAK! ralat, Disco Bear jadi Bang Shisigami. *Mirip banyak dakinya* #PLAK!

"AUTHOOOOOOOOR!" jerit Toothy, "Apah? Amane Nishiki emang kaya gitu ndro," Toothy mau buka mulut, "Bajunya emang pink, anaknya pinky boy." Toothy mau buka mulut lagi, tetapi tidak jadi karena mukanya bukan matanya sudah ingin di tombak soalnya (kesian! XD). "Protes.., tuh mata ilang satu per satu!" ancam SLC. Toothy kicep. Yang lain hanya bisa bisa merasa iba XD #PLAAAAKKKK~!

Lammy jadi Rachel. Kesan Oujo-samanya mirip bangetkan?

Mr. Pickles menjadi Valkenhyan R Hell apalah tuh nama..! PANJANG WOI! MALES BANGET NGETIKNYA! "Straw, nggak usah pake TOA kenapa?" tanya Mr. Pickles kesal, "Sorry." (;p) #Kesan Butler memang miripkan?

Petunia jadi Makoto si Manusia setengah Tupai. #Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir Petunia itu sigungkan, sementara Giggles itu chipmunk? Cocokan mana ya? *Malah nanya. Abaikan sajalah. #PLAK

* * *

"Okeh, segini dulu ya..! Kita main actingnya seperti di Blazblue hanya di improvikasikan!" kata SLC WaTaDos. "Pastinya habis UAS selama 5 hari 7(?) malam, pasti melelahkan banget ya?" tanya Giggles sambil nyengir gaje mirip kunti. #Lempar batu ke Author.

"Yu dont sai?" sahut Fliqpy yang inggrisnya rada-rada songong bagi kupingku #Ditendang. "Lah, kapan berubahnya?" tanya semua yang ada di lokasi bingung total. "Habis liat Nutty gigit SLC jadi berubah begini doi." Semua pada melirik SLC yang lagi berdarah (WTF?!). Semua pada melonggo kosong, "Oh, ini? Emang berdarah sih, darahnya dari selai stroberi sihh iya." ucap SLC sabil perhatiin luka hadiah(?) Nutty gigit. "Lagipula, saya itukan tebuat dari kue, jadi gapapa kalian makan kok!"

"Wah, beneran?! Berarti boleh kuhabisin dong kamunya!" ujar Nutty senang, sambil gigit SLC seenak jidatnya. "Apa nggak apa-apa tuh?" tanya Flaky khawatir, "Nggak walaupun aku samai habis, tinggal pada bayangin titik yang berbentuk cake aja, gitu aja susah." jawab SLC santai (banget). "Berarti biar bisa liat kamu lagi harus buat cake lagi?" tanya Giggles kepo #Dibankai(?) "Iya." jawab SLC yang kini sekarang menjadi cake yang hampa dan bergaris titik. Semuanya menjerit gaje.

(Harap di tunggu sementara SLC sedang di buat lagi badannya)

TBC dulu ya. Karena SLC lagi nggak sabar updatenya.

* * *

**SLC :"Huwaaaaa! Pendek gaje abal garing baw(?) lucu juga kagak(lah?) terus, terus.." (di timpuk panci dan bawang(?))**

**Fliqpy :"Cepetan, malas aku lama-lama!" (ngebentak SLC yang lagi nangis bombay)**

**SLC :"LOE BISA DIAM KAGAK?! GUEKAN LAGI NANGIS BEGINI MEMANGNYA KENAPA HAH?! GALAU GAK BOLEH APA HAH?!" (balas ngebentak, terus ngos-ngosan) "KALO LO NGGAK BISA DIAM LAGI KUTENDANG KAMU KE FANS FUJOSHI!"**

**Fliqpy : (kicep)**

**SLC :"Hah, Splendid gantiin aku, mau galau dulu." (pergi ke kamarnya)**

**Splendid :"Terima kasih untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Lalu mau merepiu, terus mau kasih karakter tamabahan atau di ganti. Contohnya Handy jadi bla,bla atau Cosplaynya Splendid tolong di ganti dong sama Splendont biar mirip gitu!"**

**Splendont :"Lalu ficnya SLC yang kedua juga akan di keluarkan, jika perlu pada harap tunggu sementara."**

**ShyJoker :"Ficnya akan lama karena Author yang originalnya sedang sibuk untuk membuat novel dan lagi stress karena tanggal 1 Januari tahun depan bakalan pindah rumah dari J**arta ke D*pok! Untuk bersekolah di Ca***bu*na. Mengapa di kasih tau? YA ORIGINAL AUTHRO A.K.A ITU AKU SENDIRI SEBEL KARENA KEPUTUSAN ORTU! HARUS TERPAKSA PISAH SAMA TEMAN SMP YANG DEKAT PERSAHABATANNYA! Okeh, itu saja thank for reading and review please standby and get the h*** out!" (XD)."**


End file.
